Unsaid
by dorydafish
Summary: 'Ian was forever reading between the lines, wondering for hours what his tiny smirks or accidental touches meant. Because for Ian, they meant something. They had to. No matter how hard Mickey shouted and threatened, Ian knew Mickey felt the same way.'


_**Delving into the word of Shameless US because well I think I've fallen in love with Mickey/Ian and I'm so desperate for season 2 so they can get together properly!**_

* * *

><p>As soon as he got the call from Mandy, Ian wasn't sure how to feel. Mickey was out early. And the Milkovich's were throwing him a party. He was torn between running over there to fuck Mickey's brains out and hanging back. What if things had changed? It had been five months after all.<p>

Instead, Ian took a long shower that may have included some impromptu fondling while remembering the last time he had been with Mickey.

Mickey.

He was such a complex enigma. Ian was forever reading between the lines wondering for hours what his tiny smirks or accidental touches meant. Because for Ian, they meant something. They had to. No matter how hard Mickey shouted and threatened, Ian knew Mickey felt the same way. He could just tell.

He tried on seven different shirts before he was happy with his appearance. Not that it mattered, he told himself. Mickey would probably be ripping the shirt off his back as soon as he saw him.

Mandy had told him to come over at six. Ian was ready by five. He tried to busy himself with homework and housework that he had promised his sister that he would do, but it was no use. He gave up trying to kill time. Taking his jacket and leaving a note for Lip, he left for the party.

Mandy was surprised to see her best friend early. Ian brushed her off with the claim that he had come over to help set up.

"Set up what Ian? It's a house party." Mandy looked at Ian in confusion and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't know. I could move the couch or something, to make more room?" Ian offered while subtly looking around the room hoping that Mickey was close. "So, is Mickey back yet?" he asked as casually as possible.

"Yeah. He's taking a nap. Something about his fuckwit of a cellmate snoring like a dick every night." Mandy shrugged and took hold of one side of the couch.

"Cool," Ian replied with disappointment, taking the other end.

* * *

><p>The party was in full swing by seven that evening and Mickey still hadn't come out of his bedroom. Ian was tempted to sneak in there and wake Mickey up himself but he couldn't. Not when there were about a million people that could be watching. How could Mickey be sleeping through this noise anyway?<p>

Just as he thought about pretending that he had to use the bathroom, Mickey emerged, dishevelled and disorientated. As if he hadn't even realised that there was a party in his honour to begin with. Ian held his breath and waited for Mickey to realise that he was there. He watched as Mickey grabbed a beer and started talking to a bunch of people Ian didn't know. Ian frowned. How had Mickey not noticed that that Ian was in the very same room?

He had to make him see that he was there.

So Ian did the only thing he could to get Mickey's attention. He let his own beer bottle slip between his fingers and smash against the floor.

"IAN! What the fuck!" Mandy screamed from the other side of the room before striding over with a cloth and dustpan.

"Sorry," Ian mumbled, dropping to his feet and trying to pick up the larger pieces of glass. As he got back on his feet his eyes instantly locked with Mickey's. He nearly dropped the shards of glass again as he attempted to open his mouth to say hi.

But Mickey looked away again quickly. As if he hadn't even registered who Ian was. As if he didn't even care whether or not Ian was even there. The younger boy could only stand pathetically and stare at Mickey's back while he resumed his earlier conversation with the unknowns and stuffed his face full of corn chips.

Ian felt hot tears start to prick his eyes. How could he have been so stupid? Of course Mickey didn't care. Why would he? Ian was just the kid he was fucking. For all Ian knew, Mickey could have had a string of boys on the go.

Mandy offered Ian the black bag to dump the broken glass. "Hey, you okay?"

Ian looked down to the ground willing his tears away. He wasn't going to cry. Not in front of Mickey. "I don't feel so hot. I think I drank too much."

Mandy gave him a sympathetic look. "You wanna lie down in Mickey's room?"

The thought made him feel queasier. "No. I think I'm just going to head home. Thanks."

"Want me to walk you? This party blows. I don't even know half these dicks." Mandy was already putting on her jacket but Ian stopped her. The last thing Ian needed was company.

"Nah. I'm good," Ian replied with a small shake of his head.

Taking one last look at Mickey, he left.

* * *

><p>That night, Ian was woken up by a tapping noise at his window. His brother was the first one out of bed and the younger boy watched as he yanked open the window.<p>

"The fuck!" He heard Lip shout down. Ian couldn't make out the muffled words in reply but soon enough, Lip was turning back to his bed. "Your boyfriend wants to see you," he said, before pulling the covers over his head.

Ian contemplated falling back asleep, but no matter how much he hated Mickey in that moment, he was still itching to see him. Hauling himself out of bed, he got dressed and quickly brushed his teeth before heading outside.

Ian was greeted by a scowling Mickey. "What the fuck took you so long? I'm freezing my balls off out here."

But Ian wasn't in the mood for Mickey's temperament and snapped right back. "What are you doing here?"

Ian could swear that he had seen a flash of hurt in Mickey's eyes but it was gone so quickly he couldn't be certain. "Why did you leave the party?" Mickey had dropped his cocky tone completely.

Ian tried to stay as neutral as possible. "You know why."

Mickey shook his head. "No I fucking don't. One minute you're there and the next you're not."

Ian's neutral state turned into one of angry. How dare Mickey make out like Ian had been the one to let him down? "Well what did you expect! I was standing there looking like a prick all dressed up and you couldn't even be bothered to say hello! Like the fact that I was the only one that came to visit you while you were locked up didn't matter at all! So fuck you, Mickey Milkovich!"

Mickey looked at Ian with a mixture of confusion and lust. "You thought I was ignoring you? Way to use your fucking eyes."

Ian clenched his jaw. As much as he wanted the boy in front of him he wasn't going to beg. "I think we're done here."

But Mickey gripped his arm and narrowed his eyes. "I didn't look at you because one look from you tonight, was enough to give me a semi. Do you know how hard it was being in the same room and not being able to fuck you senseless? What the fuck do you think I've been jerking off to every night in that cell?"

Ian took a moment to let Mickey's words sink in. "Just…just looking at me going you hard?" Ian didn't even hide the proud tone of his voice. And had Mickey just confessed that he thought about Ian every night? The thought warmed his heart slightly.

"You don't have to look so smug about it. I was locked up for five months. Believe me, it doesn't take a lot to get me going these days." Mickey rolled his eyes and refused to look at the smile that was taking over Ian's face.

"Okay," Ian agreed still smiling.

Mickey shoved him lightly. "Arrogant prick," Mickey replied without malice. "Fuck it's cold."

Ian bravely stepped closer so that he was in Mickey's space. He could feel Mickey's warm breath on his face. "Lip's asleep. There's nowhere we can go," he said apologetically.

This however, didn't seem to deter Mickey. He shoved Ian roughly against the side of the house and undid he younger boy's pants. Slipping his hands down Ian's boxers he finally found what he was looking for. Ian gasped at the sudden intrusion, but as soon as his head was clear enough, he too pulled down Mickey's zipper, ready to do the same for him.

Both boys made quick of the situation. Apart from the odd growl or groan, they wordlessly got each other off. Ian didn't last long and after a few minutes it was over. His body bucked slightly against the other boy. But he made sure not to stop his own hand for one moment. Not when he could feel Mickey was so close.

The older boy came seconds after Ian, his hand on the wall behind Ian's head as support. They both wiped the remnants of their release on the grass, breathing heavily.

Coming down from their high, Ian and Mickey stood staring at each other, not quite sure what to say. In the end, Mickey was the first to give up and started to walk away.

"I missed you," said Ian, blurting out the words. He almost groans in embarrassment. This was now the second time he had said those words to Mickey.

Ian watched as Mickey froze mid-walk before he backed up. Ian wondered if Mickey was going to make good on his word to rip his tongue out if he ever said those words again. He was close to uttering a quick apology as Mickey approached ever closer, but was surprised when Mickey grabbed the back of his neck. The older boy smashed their lips together and Ian at first was too stunned to kiss back. But as Mickey started to break away, Ian refused to let him, gripping onto the front of Mickey's shirt and kissing back as hard as he could.

When they finally broke for air, Mickey raised his eyebrows, as if he was challenging Ian to say something about it.

"You…you…you kissed me," Ian managed to stammer out.

Mickey shrugged. "Don't get used to it," he said simply. But Ian could see something else in his expression. And even though he didn't say the words, Ian knew what he meant.

_I missed you too._

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there you have it.<strong>_

_**My first shameless fic.**_

_**I would love to know what people thought of it.**_

_**Did I get Mickey and Ian right? Or was it a bit too OOC?**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_


End file.
